In current LTE (Long Term Evolution, Long Term Evolution), data is transmitted in a manner that is based on a connection. In the prior art, for a small data packet for M2M (Machine to Machine), it is required that data is transmitted each time only after a link is established and synchronization is achieved, that is, before data is transmitted, devices that exchange data need to first establish a link, and then start data transmission. This process involves interaction of information that includes 15 pieces of signaling and 1 data packet.
In the foregoing data transmission process, in the prior art, a large amount of signaling interaction is required in a process of preparing for data transmission (that is in a synchronization processing process of establishing a link); therefore, the prior art is not suitable for a case in which massive devices transmit small data packets, and has problems of low transmission efficiency and severe delay.